She's the first and last girl ever
by Maitresse
Summary: No es común recibir chicas en el Área. La llegada de Teresa provoca intriga y más de un problema entre los Habitantes, que no tienen ni la menor idea de cómo tratar con ella. Las cosas no mejoran cuando, apenas un día después, un chico inconsciente llega en la Caja y les deja un mensaje inquietante. Todo va a cambiar. Y nadie está seguro de si para bien.


Disclaimer: The Maze Runner y sus personajes le pertenecen por completo a James Dashner.

* * *

><p><strong>She's the first and last girl ever.<strong>

La primera sacudida la mandó directamente contra el rígido suelo de metal, arrancándole el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones. La rejilla que recubría la minúscula caja le hizo daño en las palmas y, cuando trató de incorporarse, una segunda sacudida volvió a mandarla de boca contra el piso. El dolor punzante y el sabor a sangre le hicieron saber que se había partido el labio.

Por suerte, estuvo bien preparada para la tercera y última sacudida. La que hizo que la caja metálica se detuviera por completo. Gimiendo de dolor y tratando de recuperar el aliento, se dio la vuelta y se preparó para reunir fuerzas y levantarse de nuevo. Aún estaba jadeando cuando un ruido desde arriba llamó su atención.

La luz se abrió paso en la densa penumbra y le golpeó como una bofetada, haciéndole daño a sus ojos. Se esforzó por enfocar las sombras que se cernían sobre ella, pero no fue hasta que escuchó las voces que se dio cuenta de que eran personas.

Chicos, para ser exactos. Cuando sus pupilas por fin se adaptaron dolorosamente a la luz, fue capaz de distinguir cada detalle de sus rostros. Sus expresiones eran todo un retrato: mandíbulas desencajadas, ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Qué está pasando? —inquirió una voz a lo lejos, masculina también —. ¿Cómo luce el nuevo verdecito?

—¡Quiten esas caras de garlopos y díganos qué es lo que está pasando!

De un momento a otro, montones de rostros se apretujaban sobre el borde de la caja para poder mirar mejor, como si ella fuera una especie de espectáculo. Todos rostros masculinos. No había ni rastro de otra chica, y eso comenzó a ponerla nerviosa.

—¡Es una chica! —exclamó alguien, y pudo escuchar cómo todos inhalaban profundamente y contenían el aliento. Se sintió como el bicho más raro del universo.

—¿En dónde estoy? —preguntó, alzando la voz lo suficiente como para sacar de su estupefacción a los chicos que estaban más cerca de ella.

Uno de ellos, el que lucía mayor, se arrodilló y extendió ambas manos hacia abajo. El chico que estaba al lado de él, rubio y de ojos cafés, lo imitó y los demás lo siguieron. Pronto tenía un montón de manos a su disposición.

—Sujétate, te ayudaremos a subir.

Y fue entonces, cuando aceptó la ayuda que le proporcionaban, que las cosas comenzaron a ponerse feas.

— ¡Miren, garlopos! ¡Es una chica de verdad!

— ¡La pido para mí, shanks!

— ¡No puedo verla! ¿Qué tal está? ¿Está buena?

— ¿Qué más da, larcho? Una chica es una chica.

La gota que colmó el vaso fue cuando por fin salió de la caja y las manos continuaron su tarea de ayudarla a incorporarse y de sacudirle el polvo. No podía decir se fue un accidente o si fue intencional, pero no pasó por alto cuando una de ellas le palmeó el trasero. Y fue entonces cuando todas las consideraciones que había tenido desaparecieron.

Se dio la vuelta y pateó con todas sus fuerzas la espinilla del chico que creía que era culpable. Él soltó un grito y se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de asimilar el dolor, mientras todos a su alrededor estallaban en risas.

—Atrévete a tocarme así otra vez y te irá peor —gruñó, y las risas se hicieron aún más fuertes. Fuera de sentirse mejor, comenzó a enojarse cada vez aún más.

No la estaban tomando en serio. Ninguno de ellos. La encontraban divertida, como un pajarito agresivo, no amenazante como ella trataba de ser. Supuso que tendría que ver con su aspecto desaliñado y agitado, al igual que con su labio partido.

—Felicidades, Jeff, eres oficialmente el primer chico de éste lugar en recibir una paliza de una chica—rió el chico rubio, quién todavía tenía una mano puesta con firmeza en su brazo. Parecía que había tratado de detenerla al ver que iba a golpear a uno de sus compañeros.

—Sigue hablando así y serás el próximo —gruñó ella, entre dientes, volteándose para encararlo.

El muchacho paró de reír de inmediato y le devolvió una mirada intrigada. No estaba asustado, no, la miraba con curiosidad. Y eso hacía que se sintiera aún más enfadada. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio así, nada más mirándola, y finalmente extendió una mano para tomarle el mentón.

—Alby, está herida —dijo, sus dedos ásperos rozando con gentileza su mentón.

Lo apartó de un manotazo.

—No me toques —siseó —. ¿En dónde demonios estoy?

Por primera vez, recorrió con la mirada todo lo que la rodeaba. Sintió su estómago encogerse y su corazón acelerarse al observar los enormes muros de concreto que los rodeaban, la primera característica resaltante. Era como una enorme jaula, con varias secciones de césped y árboles adentro.

Alby, el primer chico que había tratado de ayudarla, la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos. Luego miró a su alrededor de manera casi despectiva pero comprensiva, como si los chicos a su alrededor no fuesen más que chiquillos que necesitaban disciplina.

—Ya habrá tiempo de explicártelo después, verdecita — dijo, con el tono que uno utilizaba para tranquilizar a un ciervo alterado —. Ahora Newt te va a llevar a la Finca para que los doctores arreglen este pequeño problema.

Jeff, aún haciendo muecas de dolor, soltó un gruñido de desesperación.

¿Por qué nosotros? —se quejó —. ¿Qué tal si me muerde mientras tratamos de curarla?

— Debiste pensar en eso antes de toquetearla —repuso Alby, encogiéndose de hombros. Jeff se desinfló de indignación.

— ¡No fui yo, lo juro!

—Ya, ya, deja de lloriquear y síguenos —dijo Newt, que aún la tenía sostenida por un brazo. Por qué no se lo había sacudido de encima todavía, ni ella misma lo sabía —. Creo que la verdecita comienza a sentirse incómoda entre tanto miertero.

—Teresa —soltó ella, harta de la palabra verdecita —. Mi nombre es Teresa.

Varios de los chicos centraron su atención en ella al escuchar su nombre, como si fuera una de las cosas más extrañas del mundo. Era lo único que podía recordar, y más le valía a todos aprender a respetar la única cosa importante que sabía sobre ella misma. De otra manera, sentía que podría explotar.

Newt volteó de nuevo, con ambas cejas arqueadas y una sonrisa ladina en los labios. Si seguía dedicándole esa clase de miraditas risueñas, Teresa no creía poder soportarlo por mucho tiempo. No entendía qué podía de verle divertido a la situación.

— Serás _verdecita _por un buen rato, señorita. Teresa podrá ser un bonito nombre —Hubo algo en la manera en la que pronunció su nombre que despertó curiosidad en ella —, pero no porque seas chica tendrás privilegios que nadie más goza. Todos fueron llamados así durante su primer mes en éste lugar, la misma regla aplicará para ti.

—Pero…—comenzó a protestar, pero Newt ya comenzaba a arrastrarla. El chico podía lucir delgado, pero vaya que era fuerte. Trató de oponer resistencia, pero no surtió efecto. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un último intento por ver a Alby —. ¡Quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que es todo esto!

— ¡Más te vale comportarte, verdecita! No quiero enterarme de que causaste más problemas —advirtió Alby, componiendo una mirada dura e ignorando olímpicamente su pregunta. Comenzaba a sospechar que él era el líder del lugar —. Pórtate bien y más tarde te explicaré todo.

Lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista.

ooo

— ¡Volvió a golpearme! —gimoteó Clint, como toda una princesa, cuando Teresa volvió a darle un manotazo en el brazo. Resultaba que Jeff no era el único doctor, también tenían al maravilloso Clint; que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo curar una herida con delicadeza.

Newt soltó un suspiro agotado. Al principio había parecido divertido por la manera en la que ella maltrataba a los jóvenes doctores, pero poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que era más un problema que una razón para reírse. Llevaban más de veinte minutos tratando de curarle el labio.

—Última advertencia, verdecita —dijo él, mirándole con seriedad. Después de casi media hora con él, Teresa se había dado cuenta de que su acento era diferente al de todos los chicos de ahí —, compórtate o tendremos que hacerlo de la mala manera. Y entonces no podrás quejarte.

—Estoy _tan _arrepentida — dramatizó Teresa, alzando los ojos al cielo y suspirando. Aunque le dolía un montón el labio, estaba sonriendo radiante —. Y tan asustada. Quiero decir, no es como que comience a dudar de sus capacidades; pero sí. Eso estoy haciendo.

Nunca se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de decir. Bueno, sí, un poco para ser honestos; cinco minutos después cuando Newt le había demostrado una vez más que no era inteligente dudar de sus capacidades. Clint y Jeff eran otra historia, pero _él_…

Él la inmovilizó en cuatro minutos. La obligó a cruzarse de brazos y la encarceló con los suyos, mientras que con sus pantorrillas atrapó sus pies y los mantuvo tan juntos que casi dolía. No parecía ser la primera vez que inmovilizaba a alguien así, y eso la hizo preguntarse si no sería uno de los ayudantes recurrentes de Jeff y Clint.

—Bueno, una advertencia es una advertencia —le susurró él al oído, y ésta vez no había rastro de sonrisa en su voz. Tampoco ella estaba sonriendo, desde luego. Era una posición demasiado incómoda como para seguir riéndose de su situación, tenía al chico _literalmente _sobre ella. Bueno, no tanto, pero sí muy cerca.

—Me estás dando calor —se quejó ella, y no estaba mintiendo. Hacía demasiado calor como para tenerlo así de cerca, aunque también tenía que ver lo avergonzada que se sentía. No podía recordar nada, y por alguna razón la ponía muy nerviosa estar cerca de él. No porque fuera él, porque lo acababa de conocer, pero porque era un _muchacho._

—Pues entonces quédate quieta. Así terminamos más pronto y ambos podremos dejar de sudar tanto —repuso Newt, suspirando sobre su oreja. Era muy, _muy _incómodo. Y no era mentira que estaban sudando, así que decidió obedecer e hizo hacia atrás su cabeza para permitirle a los doctores continuar con su trabajo.

No era como que le _doliera demasiado, _sólo no quería dejárselos fácil. Y ahora no se sentía de humor como para ponérsela difícil, no cuando literalmente podía cada movimiento muscular de respiración que Newt realizaba.

—Estoy harta de ustedes —farfulló, enfadada, mientras contenía las quejas de dolor. Tardaron menos de lo que se esperó, sólo limpiaron la herida y le pusieron un ungüento que olía muy fuerte para adormecer el dolor antes de cubrir la herida con un parche.

—Nosotros también te apreciamos, verdecita —repuso Clint, conteniendo una risita.

— ¿Ves que no fue tan difícil? —volvió a susurrarle Newt, y ella se retorció en un intento por librarse de su agarre —. Creo que le debes una disculpa a nuestros amigos aquí, Jeff y Clint, que tan arduo trabajaron por tu bienestar.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó, forcejeando con todas sus fuerzas. No, eso sí que era demasiado. No se disculparía.

—Verdecita…

— ¡Que no! —repitió, y ésta vez se movió con la fuerza suficiente como para librar sus pies. Empujó a Newt con ellos para impulsarse y librar sus brazos también —. Aléjate de mí.

Sonrió victoriosa cuando el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás, soltándola, pero la felicidad no le duró demasiado. Se había imaginado que Newt sólo daría un par de traspiés antes de recobrar el equilibrio, pero algo fue mal e hizo que el chico se dejara caer al piso sujetándose con fuerza una de las rodillas.

En el momento justo en el que Alby entraba por la puerta.

— ¿Pero qué _mierta_? —soltó el recién llegado, mirando a Newt quejándose en el suelo. Su mirada iracunda viajó de él a los doctores, que estaban pálidos — . ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—La chica lo pateó —se apresuró a delatarla Jeff —. Se comportó como una _slinthead _toda la tarde. No es muy inteligente.

Newt se apresuró a incorporarse, su rostro pálido mientras trataba de ocultar la mueca de dolor impresa en su rostro. Aún se sujetaba la rodilla con fuerza, pero no parecía querer que creyeran que de verdad le dolía tanto.

—No pasa nada —dijo, entre dientes —. Sólo fue un segundo. Fue justo en el lugar menos indicado, eso es todo. La verdecita _necesita aprender a comportarse, _pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Teresa no pasó por alto la mirada ansiosa de Alby, aunque no duró demasiado. Pronto sus facciones convergieron en una mueca severa y nada contenta. No estaba muy segura de si estaba dirigida a ella o a Newt.

—Tú te quedas aquí a que te revisen —le dijo a Newt, señalándolo con un dedo. Él soltó un bufido de impaciencia —. No me interesa si sólo te untan una _plopus _de plantas asquerosas. Te quedas. Y tú.

Ahora la señalaba a ella, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tú me sigues a hablar de tu castigo, a contarte mucho _menos _de lo que planeaba contarte, a cerrar el pico y a conocer a Chuck. Atrévete a objetar, _larcha, _y las cosas se pondrán interesantes para ti.

* * *

><p>Siempre me pregunté cómo le iría a Teresa si ella fuera la primera en llegar al laberinto en lugar de Thomas, así que aquí les traigo mi pequeña especulación. Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo y ustedes ya saben que a todos los escritores nos encanta recibir sus opiniones y comentarios, así que todos los reviews son bienvenidos (:<p>

Igual, me estaba preguntando; ¿ustedes qué prefieren? ¿que use los términos en español, así como aquí, o que los use en inglés? me los sé de memoria en inglés, pero tampoco me molesta ponerlos en español. Por eso me gustaría saber sus opiniones al respecto.


End file.
